Lovers from different worlds
by o.0Barako0.o
Summary: Sora comes out of his game and Naruto comes out of his show, and meets Takara and Konoka. They hang out, and how will they pass school? And what's up with Konoka's brother? on a LONG hold
1. Meeting Sora and Naruto

Hey everyone! This is a story that just popped into my mind. In my other story, Konoka and Takara could go to Naruto's world. So why not make Sora and Naruto come to our world!

This is mostly about them falling in love and hanging out, till something bad happens...

Hope you like!

* * *

Konoka open the door to find her best friend standing there, with a big bag and an even bigger grin. She was dressed in her favorite blue shirt and short blue pants. Konoka was dress the same way.

"Konoka! What took you?" Takara smile when Konoka took her bag. Takara took off her shoes and followed Konoka up the stairs into the room.

Konoka open the door and rushed inside, jumping on the big bed, Takara joined her.

"I got the newest d.v.d of Fullmetal Alchemist!" Takara stopped jumping and then went to her bag, throwing stuff everywhere. She finally took out and showed Konoka her d.v.d.

"Lets watch it after Naruto!" Konoka went to her ps2 and turned it on. She put her c.d in and sat on the bed.

"What'cha gonna do?" Takara sat right next to her, her arm around Konoka's neck.

"Kingdom hearts! Almost to the ending!" Konoka smile, quickly getting into the game and was getting tired of waiting.

Takara saw Sora appear on the srceen, and Konoka ran into the door, meaning 'the end'. Takara removed her arm and watched Konoka fight the guy, for the 6 time in this past two weeks. Konoka beat him two times, then the darkness thing came. Then appearing somewhere and try finding her friends again, hitting the gross thing over and over again. Then she saw the ending, where Sora had to close the door and was having a hard time. King Micky appear and helped him close it. Then how Riku help them, and saying that they'll stay friends, and the door close.

Takara got sad, Riku was trapped with the darkness,and sigh.

"Why does a hot guy like Riku help Sora like that? Why didn't he help from the outside and then when they close the door, go back on the island with Kairi and have their lives go back to normal?" Takara asked Konoka, who was frowning.

"I know! I wish they went on the island and lived happily ever after! But the maker of the game is so mean." Konoka sigh, watching the movie, singing with the ending song.

Takara looked at the clock and stood up quickly, dropping Konoka's coke on the Ps2. Grabbing Konoka by the arm and ran down the hallway.

"Ehh? What's going on? Takara, my Ps2!" Konoka looked back at her Ps2, which was making sparks and was fizzing. Takara didn't listen and they were quickly going down the stairs, making alot of noise.

"Naruto's gonna start!" Takara ran to the kitchen, grabbing drinks, while Konoka turn on the t.v and sitting down.

"Fire or ice?" Takara yelled in the kitchen.

"Fire!" Konoka shouted back, hoping there was still pepsi fire in the kitchen. Takara jumped into the seat next to Konoka, opening the drinks.

"Yeah! Just in time!" Takara happily drank her drink, watching the show start. Konoka was frowning, but smile when Naruto was starting.

* * *

Sora was flying in the darkness, but this time his head hit the ground, his hair got messy and was mixing with the new puffy rug. 

"Ow! What the? Where am I? Riku, Kairi?" Sora looked around the room, rubbing his head. He poke his head out of the door and looked around the hallway.

"OH yuck! Zabuza!" Sora heard someone shout down the stairs. Sora close the door and started heading to the one who shouted.

"Maybe they can help me find my friends. I bet they'll help." Sora put his arms behind his head, smiling.

* * *

"I don't understand why Haku works for Zabazu! But Haku is so cool!" Takara drank her pepsi fire, laughing with Konoka. Konoka was laying on the big couch, laying on her stoumach. 

"Looks like a girl, but he's nice." Konoka heard her friend snickering before Takara drank and throw her coke in the trash.

Sora head appear around the corner, looking at the girls laughing. Sora lean on the wall, causing the shoe rack to fall over. He tried to grab it, but he missed and the shoe rack made a loud noise. The girls turn there heads and they gasped. There was Sora, next to the shoe racked, covering his face.

"Sora? Where did you come from?" Konoka almost dropped her coke, Takara almost spit her coke that was still in her mouth out. Sora was confuse, they knew his name.

"I'm sorry!" Sora waved his arms in front of himself, with a sorry look in his eyes. Konoka put her coke down and she and Takara walked over to Sora, picking up the rack. Takara poke him, making him swat her hand away.

"It's the real deal Konoka." Konoka took a closer look at Sora, making him back up. A cute color of red appear on her face, he was cuter up close.

"Oh Sorry! But, how you get here?" Konoka smile, trying to hide her blush, making him smile.

"Err... don't know, but where are we?" Sora asked, looking around the house, making Takara and Konoka giggle.

"We are in my house in Tokyo!" Konoka turned around, going to her couch, calling Takara and Sora over. They sat on either side of her, thinking deeply.

"I think it was the coke!" Takara said finally, making Konoka and Sora looked at her.

"Oh yeah... hey!" Konoka smack Takara on the back of her head. Takara looked at her friend, frowning.

"What was that for Konoka!" Takara snarled at her.

"Hello! You soaked my Ps2 with the coke!" Konoka fall backwards, laying on the couch.

"What's a ps2?" Takara looked at Sora, he was lost in the conversation.

"A game thing-"

"MY PS2!" Konoka jumped up and ran up the stairs. Takara grabbed Sora and ran after Konoka, knocking Konoka's coke to the side, spilling all over the t.v screen.

Takara peak in the room, still holding on to Sora, and saw Konoka was on the floor, trying to wipe the game dry. Takara let go of Sora and sat next to Konoka, trying to wipe it clean with her.

"This is a Ps2 Sora-kun, but it's broken." Konoka sighed, Takara hugged her.

"Sorry Konoka, i'll get you a new one!" Takara hugged Konoka tighter, making her laugh and hug her back.

"Thanks Takara, your the best!" they let go, smiling at Sora.

"Well... how did you come out of your game?" Takara ask him, a question he couldn't answer.

"Well, I just kinda came crashing out." Sora explain, remembering the time he got hurt cause of that.

* * *

Naruto came flying out of the screen when Haku punched him hard. Naruto head hit the couch hard, rubbing his head, muttering words under his breath. 

Naruto looked around, and gasped.

"Zabuza!" the t.v shouted, Naruto grabbed a kunai knife an threw it at the screen, breaking it. The sound of glass breaking was heard through out the house.

"What now?" Konoka, Takara and Sora ran down the stairs, not expecting to find Naruto holding another Kunai knife. He threw it at Takara, but she caught it.

"Murderer!" Konoka scream, took the kunai from Takara and threw it skillfully back to the owner. It hit Naruto in his left shoulder, near his heart, knocking him down.

Konoka and Takara scream, thinking they just killed a person. Sora ran to the person with caution. Takara and Konoka walked over to him, Takara was looking at his closed eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I think I just killed him." Konoka was checking for a pluse. Takara gasped when she found out who it was.

"Konoka! It's Naruto!" Takara whisper, poking Naruto's cheek. His eyes open and two skyblue eyes were staring at her. Takara jumped back, blush was taking over her face. He quickly sat up, moving away from them, taking out the kunai out of him.

"You're the killer!" Naruto panted, he used the kunai and pointed to Konoka making her move away.

"You threw that kunai at us first! It's called self-defense!" Konoka then kept saying sorry over and over again, making Naruto blush. Sora was just watching, then finally spoke out loud.

"You're good with a weapon Konoka." Sora said happily, making Konoka calm down.

"Oh, thank you Sora." Konoka whisper, he was too cute to look in the eyes.

Naruto looked at Sora, then Konoka, then Takara.

"Okay, what's going on?" Naruto ask with a puzzle face, making Takara giggle. She got up and took Naruto, and all of them walking to the kitchen. Konoka got out some band-aids and help Naruto with the cut she gave him. She took off his jacket, trying her best not to blush.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm Konoka, the other girl is Takara, and the boy is Sora." Konoka smile. Nobody ever been nice to him, always ignoring and punishing him. But these people were nice to him, even treating him. The pain in his heart was slowly going away, making him smile.

"Yay, got a smile outta you!" Konoka giggle, moving his tanktop and was getting his skin ready.

"Well, i'm Naruto." he said simply, looking around the house.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, the house was big, and looked better then his city put together. The house was huge, with alot of nice things all over the place. Pictures of family members were all over the wall. This place felt to rich, he needs to go somewhere nice, somewhere messy.

"My house in Tokyo." Konoka explain, Naruto face looked confused. Konoka spray some medicine on Naruto, making him shouted, it sting badly.

"What did you do? Stab me again?" Naruto looked at her, watching what she was doing.

"No! Naruto calm down! I should have warn you!" Konoka whisper quickly, making him calm down.

"Where?" Naruto looked at Takara, who was blushing at what Konoka was doing.

"Tokyo, it's somewere very far away from yours and Sora's home." Takara explain, making Naruto and Sora worry.

"Really, how far?" Sora asked Konoka after she was done helping Naruto with his shoulder problem, throwing his jacket in the dirty laundry.

"HEy! Konoka, I need that!" Naruto was going to the basket, but Konoka hold him down.

"No Naruto! You can't wear that! It has blood on it!" Konoka had to hold on to his neck to make him stop, but he wasn't gonna give up.

"It's my favorite!" Naruto struggle, trying to break Konoka's hold.

"So far, it's like it doesn't exist." Takara smile, trying to drown out the noise coming from Naruto and Konoka, Naruto then yelled fine and sat down, Konoka smiling a winners smile.

"So, were we gonna stay?" Naruto moved his left arm, and groan, it hurt alittle. Konoka then remember something.

"Oh my, I forgot!" Konoka ran to the living room, leaving Takara with the boys.

"You want anything to drink, she won't mind." the boys nodded and Takara showed them the drinks. Sora took pepsi fire happily, while Naruto took a while to pick, then they followed Takara to the living room.

"Naruto, why?" Konoka sighed, pointing to the t.v, which had a kunai knife in it still, right in the middle. Takara and Sora sat on the couch, leaving Naruto standing next to Konoka

"Err... I heard master Kakashi call out Zabuza's name, so I thought he was right behind me... so I threw it... I don't even know what it is!" Naruto mutter, looking very sorry.

"Naruto, never mind, it's nothing. I'll just say something to cover it up." Konoka sighed, sitting next to Takara, then falling backwards so she could lay on the couch.

"Konoka, maybe we should go in your room, since we can't do anything here." Takara shook Konoka, making her sit up.

"Yeah, nothing to do here, let's go!" everyone ran up the stairs laughing and shouting, then Sora got into Konoka's room first. They sat inside, waiting to do something. Takara was looking through Konoka's c.ds, trying to pick a good one.

"Oh yeah! Found it!" Takara jumped down, putting the c.d in and hitting play. Naruto looked confuse, but Sora smiled.

"What song?" Sora ask, looking at Takara, who's started grinning.

"Dirty little secrets by All-American Rejects!" Takara started jumping on the bed, making Naruto smile. Takara and Konoka started singing along it the song, and Sora started singing along when he learn some parts, making Naruto the only one not singing. Naruto moved his head to the beat, but felt silly that he didn't know the song.

"Who has to know?" Takara sang out loud, grabbing Naruto and started jumping around on the bed with him, making everyone laugh. After much fun and laughing, Konoka's mom comes in, she looked kinda mad and very sleepy.

"Princess, who are your new friends?" Konoka's mom ask, rubbing her eyes. Konoka blushed, she hated that nickname.

"They came from another place and need somewhere to stay, so I offer. Sorry I didn't ask you first mom." Konoka repiled, a wide grin on Takara's face.

"Okay, well welcome to our home. But don't stay up late cause it's summer." with that, she turned and left Konoka with her friends.

"Princess!" Takara laugh out loud, making Konoka slap her.

"Don't say that! It's just a nickname..." Konoka blushed, she didn't like the name.

"Fine Princess, I won't say it again!" Takara and Naruto snicker, making Konoka smile.

"Fine, you can call me that, but don't tell anyone else." Konoka sighed, turning down the volume.

"Sora, Naruto, i'm sorry, but we don't have beds waiting for you yet." Konoka sighed again.

"It's okay, i'll make it." Sora smiled, making Konoka smile.

"I can make mines to!" Naruto had a excited grin on his face, trying to out do Sora.

"Okay, i'll get the stuff, Takara, can you give them a room?" Konoka walked out, and Takara, Sora and Naruto were in the hallway, trying to pick a good room.

"This one is too clean." Naruto told them when he peek inside the room right across Konoka's. Sora took a peek inside and smile.

"I like this one." Sora walked in, makeing himself comforable on the bed. Naruto sighed, all of the rooms were nice, but too clean.

"I know the perfect room for you!" Takara ran to the room on the right of Konoka, it was a messy room, pillows everywhere, even c.d and games are on the floor. Naruto grinned.

"Perfect!" Naruto jumped on the bed, making it even messier than before.

Konoka came in, with a bed sheet cover and some pillow covers, Sora right behind her, carrying a huge blanket.

"I see you like my old bedroom. Here's some covers, just a min!" Konoka fix the pillow and put the bed sheet on. When she was done, Sora threw the blanket on the bed.

"Still wanna hang out in Konoka's room, or do you want to sleep?" Takara ask, yawning.

"Better if we sleep." Sora yawned, making Takara giggle.

"Okay, night everyone!" Takara and Konoka said happily leaving the room.

"Where are you gonna sleep Takara?" Naruto asked after they said night to Sora.

"In my room, the left of Konoka's." Takara waved bye to Konoka and slipped inside her room. The room had clothes just for her, this was her second home. She lay on her bed, she was getting sleeply.

"I finally get to meet the boy I think looks cute, even if he tried to hit me eariler." Takara spoke in a hole in the wall that had Konoka's room on the other side.

"I'm glad too. Go to sleep Takara, night!" Konoka whisper in replied.

"Night!" Takara repiled happily, she could heard Konoka sleeping.

* * *

It was bad, wasn't it? Review to say if you hated it, or you like it, which i bet none of you are gonna do anyway... Oh well!


	2. Shopping

"CRUNCH! Hey Konoka, I like your cereal!" Naruto told Konoka, making her smile. They were in the kitchen, eating trix cereal late in the morning. They were gonna shop today, because they can't stay in the same clothes forever. 

"Hey Naruto, why to you wear orange all the time." Takara munched.

"Don't know, looks cool." Naruto munched back, some of the trix falling out.

"Ew! Well, if you think that's cool, wait till we get to the mall!" Takara put her bowl in the sink and sat on the table again.

"What's a mall?" Naruto looked around at them, making Takara almost laugh, making him mad. While she explain to him, Konoka's mom called out.

"PRINCESS! What happen to the t.v?" Konoka head jerked up, her face full of worried.

"I thought it was... a murderer in our house, so I threw a knife I had at him." Konoka called back, sinking lower in her chair. She heard her mom mutter words, then heard her say a curse word.

"Don't do this again or you're grounded." Konoka looked relief, but still worried.

"Yes mom..." Konoka finish her cereal and went back to the table, waiting for Naruto to finish his third bowl, Sora put his bowl in the sink, watching Naruto.

"You eat like a blackhole Naruto!" Takara laughed at what Sora said, a smile appear on his face, making Konoka smile. Naruto almost spit his cereal out, and looked at Sora.

"Ya got a problem with that!" Naruto yelled, glaring at Sora.

"Sorry." Sora snicker. Naruto calm down, but he didn't look at Sora at all after that.

"Naruto, calm down. We gotta do something to make you fit in." Konoka told them. Naruto and Sora nodded, then Naruto put his bowl in the sink and they all went to the bedrooms.

Takara and Konoka changed, while Sora and Naruto waited around outside. They boys heared alot of laughing and was wondering what was happening in there.

Takara was dressed in baggy shorts, and a black sleeve-less shirt to match, with punk rock written on the front, he hair messy tied in a ponytail.

Konoka was in a mini skirt, with a flower t-shirt and her hair looked tamer than Takara's.

Then they looked at the boys, remembering.

"Oops! Forgot about you. Come!" Takara and Konoka took Sora and Naruto into a boys room, with warning signs and stay out signs covering the door. Naruto and Sora was wondering why they are going to a room that's telling them to stay out, but Takara pulled them in.

It was color dark blue, it had cds everywhere, a xbox360 next to a huge t.v, and a computer with games next to it. The bed was messy and clothes everywhere. Posters or rock stars and baseball players were everywhere on the wall.

"I don't think nii-san will mind if you borrow his clothes!" Konoka said happily, opening a wardrobe, pulling out clothes at random, Takara holding it up, seeing if the boys will look nice with it on.

"Nii-san?" Sora asked, after Takara gave a blue shirt with a peace sign on it to Konoka to put it away.

"Older brother. He's pretty mean, but he's cool... to big." Takara answer, making the boy have a anime sweat drop.

"Don't worry, he works during the day, so you won't meet him." Konoka threw a black tank top to Takara and she caught it.

"Perfect!" Takara gave the tanktop to Naruto, with black pants to go with it. Takara was looking on the floor for a fake spike bracelet and a nice cross neckalace.

"Cool! Found them!" Takara gave him the stuff and push him into the brother's bathroom, telling him to change and come meet them in the room once he was done.

Konoka pulled out a dark blue shirt, with a FBI written on it. Takara grabbed it, smiling.

"What do you think?" Takara turned it over and laugh at the expression on Sora's face.

"Female body investigator? Takara, that's just weird!" Sora grabbed the shirt and threw it away on the ground, making Takara laugh harder.

"She's just messing with you." Konoka dig deeper into the wardrobe, making Sora wonder if there was a back at all. Konoka popped out with a blue sleeve-less shirt, with black outlining it, making it look like a dark japanese shirt or something.

"Makes you look japanese, you wanna try it? It's my nii-sans favorite." Konoka hold it out for Sora to see, he nodded and Takara gave him a black pants. They sat around waiting for Naruto.

When Naruto finally came out, it made Takara smile. He didn't have the cross neckalace on, but the fake spikes were on, and he looked cool with the tanktop.

"Give him a cd player, and he'll look like a popular goth!" Takara laughed, making Naruto blush, and rub his head.

"So is it good or what?" Naruto ask impatiently, wondering what Takara ment.

"You look cool Naruto, what's to worry about?" Sora told him, then they look at Takara, she stopped laughing and nodded in agreement.

"Okies! Sora's turn!" Takara push Sora in the bathroom, Naruto sat down, Konoka started to help him with the neckalce.

"Why do I even have to wear it?" Naruto pout, waiting for Konoka to be done.

"You have to fit in Naruto, you have to look like you live here. Plus you'll look cool with it!" Takara happily answer for Konoka, who had an easy time putting it on.

"Look!" Konoka pulled Naruto to the mirror, he look at his reflection. He smiled, looking at himself, saying not bad, making Takara laugh.

Sora came out, and he looked cool. He still had on his crown neckalace on, he at least tried to fix his hair with no luck, and he looked pretty good in the japanese shirt with his jacket around his waist.

"That looks nice Sora!" Takara said. They headed out of the room and into the living room, watching t.v untill Konoka's cell started ringing. Naruto jumped up, ready to attack, taking kunai knife out of his pocket. Konoka told him to put it away and took out her cell.

"It's me!...hm...ehh?...ha!...yeah!...Okay thanks Yushiko!" Konoka hanged up her cell and smile.

"Yushiko? The older boy from high school." Takara looked at Konoka, making her smile.

"Yeah, he can drive, remember? And the only reason he'll drive us is because he thinks you're cute!" Konoka teased Takara, making Takara throw the remote, which Sora caught before it hit Konoka.

"When he gonna get us?" Sora ask, changing the channel, until he hit the music channel.

"20 mintues, he's really quick. So lets go outside!" Konoka got up, waiting for the rest to get to the door. When they went outside, Naruto and Sora gasped. The fornt lawn was huge, with a little pond in the middle of it. Takara walked to the pond, looking at the fishes.

"Oh Konoka, when did you get koi fishes?" Takara sat on the rock, watching them go around and around.

"Yesterday!" Konoka looked and saw Yushiko driving up the driveway with his convertable. Konoka waved and ran to him. They talked and Konoka giggle, calling them over.

"Do they like each other?" Sora asked Takara, making her laugh.

"No, they're good friends, but he likes me..." Takara sighed.

"Yo Takara babe! Looking good today sweetheart!" Yushiko smiled, making Takara sigh again.

"Thanks, but i'm not gonna hug you." Takara jumped in the back part of the canvertable, making sure she was far away from Yushiko. Konoka sat in the back with her, making Sora in the front, Naruto was standing outside, looking at the car.

"What the heck it that thing?" Naruto asked, making Takara laugh hard.

"Naruto come in, i'll remind you what it is." Konoka waved her hand, telling Naruto to come quickly. Naruto jumped in the back with Konoka and Takara.

"This is a car, a metal thing that moves when you do something. Naruto, don't show anyone your weapon, okay? And can you pretend your last name is Uzakami?" Konoka whisper in Naruto's ears, he looked confused.

"Why?" Naruto said out loud, making Yushiko look in the mirror.

"What's your name?" he sighed, Takara wasn't nice to him today.

"Naruto Uz...Uzakami." He looked at Konoka, who was snickering quitely on the side.

"I'm Yushiko Kitami, Yuko for short. What about you?" Yuko looked at Sora, who was watching Konoka giggle.

"Oh, i'm Sora... Itaki." Sora made up, Takara started giggling with Konoka.

"To the mall!" Konoka said happily, making Yuko turn on his car, making a loud sound.

Naruto shouted and tried to jump off, but Takara and Konoka grabbed on to him, laughing and telling him it's ok. While they were driving away, Naruto was holding on to the seat tight, worried that he might fly off. Takara tried to calm him, and he listen to her, letting the seat go a tiny bit, but you could see nail marks deep on the seat.

* * *

Yuko was talking to Konoka, telling her that he'll come when she calls. She nodded and they all waved bye to him. 

"I'll come for you Takara!" Yuko waved and drove away, making Takara mutter words. Konoka walked in, with Takara and the boys following her.

"Lets spit up! It'll be faster!" Konoka suggested, the boys nodded.

"Okay, i'll take Sora!" at that point, Takara grabbed Sora's arm and started walking to a store, dragging Sora away from the two confuse teens. They waved bye. Konoka and Naruto waved bye, and then Naruto wanted to check out a store in the corner.

* * *

"Naruto, how do you like this shirt?" Konoka holded up a blue shirt with loose white baggy sleeves that looked like it was sew on, but it was the style. 

"Looks nice, i'm gonna try it." Naruto took it and walked to the dressing room, Konoka waited outside, wondering.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think of Takara?" Konoka giggle, then heard a bang in the dressing room.

"Ehh? Why do you ask?" Naruto mutter, getting up. That surprise him very much, and he fell when she asked.

"No reason, just wondering what you think. Trying to find out if you like her." Konoka sighed, leaning on the wall. After a long time of no body talking Konoka whisper 'do you?'. Naruto didn't answer untill 2 mintues later.

"She's cute, and is nice to me. But your nice, just that she's cuter." Naruto mutter, making Konoka giggle.

"I won't tell anyone!" Konoka giggle again, betting Naruto was blushing.

* * *

"Sora! Try this!" Takara threw a shirt into the dressing room Sora was in. After a while, he came out with a sleeve-less red shirt with black baggy shorts. 

"Looks nice on you!" Takara happily smile, she loved shopping for clothes. Sora went back inside and started changing.

"Hey Sora, what do you think of Konoka?" Takara heard a small bang, she started giggling.

"Why do you ask?" Sora mangle to mutter.

"No reason, she's taken a shine to you." Takara grin evily in her mind.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked, confusement filled his voice.

"Nothing..." Takara sighed, leaning on the wall. She was wondering what Konoka was doing. Sora came out with a shirt saying 'Peacemaker'.

"Come on Sora, pick some clothes, we gotta try other stores!" Takara pushed Sora back into the room, throwing his clothes inside. Sora came out later, his hair messy. Takara laughed and fixed his hair, making it messier.

Takara paid for the clothes with Konoka mother's credit card, and pulled Sora to the next store.

* * *

"That's what I call shopping!" Takara laughed, Sora smiled, Konoka and Naruto nodded in agreement. 

They were taking a break after 3 hours of shopping for clothes, and eating all together at a Chinese shop in the mall. Naruto and Konoka was eating ramen, Sora was eating stir fry, and Takara was eating meatloaf.

When they were done they were walking around, they all bought a milkshake. They were walking past the Game land, untill Naruto saw a roller coster high up, people screaming loud.

"Whoa! What's that thing?" Naruto pulled on Konoka's shirt like a little child all excited.

"It's a roller coster. Wanna try it later?" Konoka asked him, making him whine.

"We just ate Naruto! You don't wanna throw up your ramen, right?" Takara asked Naruto, making him pout.

"Don't worry, we'll go later!" Konoka said happily, then they came across the game store, with the new release sign on the window. Takara face lit up and she almost ran into the store, making Konoka sigh.

"They got the newest Pok'emon game for DS!" Takara happily show Konoka the game.

"Cool!" Konoka shoved her friend away and went to the gamecube games. Naruto went to Konoka, showing a game that he found. Konoka had that already, so he put it away.

"Hey Konoka, can we get this?" Sora showed her 'Okage shadow king', Konoka smiled.

"Have that..." Konoka turned her head away, and Sora went to check more games out. Takara squeal right next to Konoka when she found 'Mario party 7', showing Konoka.

"Cool!" Takara hold on to it, checking out the other games.

"Hey Konoka, do you have Dark cloud 2?" Naruto called out from the other side of the store.

"Nope, wanna get it?" Naruto smiled and nodded, and went to check out more games.

Sora appear, showing Konoka Shadow the Hedgehog, and they agree to buy it.

* * *

"That'll be $250." the cherk ringed up the games, everyone except Konoka felt guilty.She just smile and gave the guy the credit card. 

"Thanks miss, have a good day." and cherk bow at them when they left.

"Oops, got carried away, as usual." Konoka sighed happily, making Takara laugh.

"Can we try the ride now?" Naruto asked impatiently. Takara smiled and they started heading to the Game land. They bought tickets and they lined up for the roller coster.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Takara, Konoka, Naruto and Sora shouted when they turned upside down, and laughed afterwards. When they got off, Naruto was shaking, almost falling down. He was gripping the bars harder than the rest of the group. Konoka ran to another ride, she was very excited. 

"Let's ride the bumper cars!" they paid for there tickets and jumped into a car.

Sora rammed into Naruto, causing him to hit the side and bounce back, hitting Sora. Takara was racing, trying to hit Konoka. Konoka stopped and started driving again, hitting Takara from the back. Naruto hit Takara, making her slide to the side and hit Sora.

* * *

After much fun and hitting each other, they sat down, laughing and talking about what they did. 

"This kid hit me so hard, I almost fly out of my car! And there was a kid next to me, if I did fly out, I would have land in his car!" Takara started laughing, making everyone laugh.

"Let's call it a day, I wanna try out the games we got!" Konoka took out the cell and started dialing Yuko number. Konoka stood up and standed on the side, they started talking and then she hung up.

"Yuko coming in 5 mintues. I said that Takara wanted to see him quickly." Konoka giggle while she sat down, Takara slaped her.

"Making me sound like I like him or something!" Takara snarl at Konoka, and rest her head in her arms.

"We gotta go to the front and wait for him. Let's go!" Konoka got up and started pulling Takara, she almost fell in her seat, Naruto snickering on the side. As soon as they got out, Yushiko was waiting, leaning on his car.

"Takara baby, didn't know you missed me so soon!" Yuko held his arms out for her, wanting a hug. Takara just passed him and jumped in the back, Konoka talked to Yuko, explaining that Takara was tried and wanted to go home. They got in the car and they got home quickly.

* * *

"Bye Yuko! Thanks for the ride!" Konoka waved bye to Yuko when he was backing up. 

"Any time Konoka!" Yuko drove away. Takara open the door and fell on the couch, hugging the pillows.

"So soft! Let's sleep here Konoka!" Takara put the bags on the carpet. Konoka sat next to her, putting her bags next to the couch.

"Yeah! Let's hang out here!" Konoka looked at the boys.

"Sure." Sora yawned.

"Fine with me!" Naruto grinned. Konoka ran up the stairs and grabbed some blankets and pillows. She had a big load and couldn't see a thing behind it, so she came crashing down the stairs with everything still in her hands after the fall.

"Konoka, are you okay?" Sora and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Yes, lucky I had the pillows!" Konoka got up with Sora's help. She threw the stuff everywhere on the carpet, rubbing her head.

"Lucky you even survive!" Takara laughed at Konoka, who only now felt the pain.

They hanged out in the living room, talking and laughing, and taking turn playing the game boy SP. They stayed up late, but fell asleep around 11:58 pm. When they were sleeping, Konoka's mom walked in, smiling at the group.

"Night..." she turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

Two hours later... 

A boy was unlocking the door, and glance a lookat the girls in the living room, sharing a huge blanket. He didn't see Sora and Naruto under the blanket, it was covering them.

"Hn... she's over due..." and boy smirk.

* * *

Konoka's dreams: 

"Why do I have a feeling that I should run while I have the chance?" a dreamy Konoka asked herself, while floating and mixing the clouds into a funny shape. She shugged her shoulders and continue with her work, smiling.

* * *

Takara's dream:

"I gots a feeling of something bad... oh well!" Takara laugh happily, and she got ready for the party.

* * *

Naruto's dream:

"Hey! Anyone here?" Naruto shouted, swaying side to side. He was alone again...

"Hn..." was all the Naruto could hear. Naruto turned his head around and saw ramen everywhere.

"Oh yeah! Jackpot!" Naruto started eating, not hearing a snicker from the background.

* * *

Sora's dream:

He was happily on his island, racing Riku as always. He was in the lead untill the island started tilting, and Riku was still running.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Sora started pouting, making Riku laugh.


	3. Skating will be fun!

Jase: o.0

Konoka: 0.o

Jase: Very little hits...

Konoka smiles: All well. At least two people review...

Jase: Even lucky we post this up so read and-

Konoka: Review! YATTA!

Thanks all who review! You were very kind and you made us... me happy.

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Sora was shaking Naruto, trying to stay awake himself. 

"Ehh... what?" Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes. He angrily open his eyes to find Sora next to him.

"What?" Naruto snarl, getting up in the morning wasn't his thing. Sora face was filled with worry.

"Takara and Konoka is gone." Sora sighed. Naruto looked around the living room to find that they were the only one in the room. Sora got up, pulling Naruto up with him. They were heading up stairs untill they heard Konoka wimpering.

"Nii-san! I'm sorry, STOP!" Konoka backed into the wall behind her, she quickly looked behind her, and looked back. Takara was on the ground, rubbing the side of her head.

"What do you mean Princess. You invade my room. You know your not allowed in there." the older brother tower over Konoka, making her wimper. He punched her, making her fall to the ground. Takara tried to stand up, but fell down again, her head was hurting badly.

Sora and Naruto was shocked. Who was that? The older boy was about to punch Konoka again, but Sora ran infront of Konoka, blocking the next punch, and Naruto ran to Takara. The older brother looked confused, since when did boys sleep over here. He stared coldly at the boy infront and then turn his head to look at the other boy holding Takara in his arms.

"Hn..." he turned his head and smirk at the boy over Konoka.

"Who do you think you are, hurting a innocent girl like Konoka and Takara?" Sora put his arms down, glaring at the older boy.

"Sora?" Konoka open her eyes, to find Sora in front of her and her brother. Naruto made Takara sit on the side, then stood in front of her. Konoka stood up, leaning on the wall.

"Go away guys, now." Konoka whisper before she moved Sora to the side, and faced her brother.

"Nii-san, don't you have to work at 7:30?" Konoka asked him, making him think.

"Shoot. Once your actually right sis, see you, sooner than you think." with that, he turns around and leave them. Konoka walked over to Takara and pulls her up. They started talking, then they nod. Then Konoka faces the boys.

"Please don't tell anyone." Konoka asked with pleding eyes, close to tears. Sora thought much about this, but thought that Konoka was hiding it for a reason, and nodded, happy to see Konoka slightly smile.

"Naruto, would you tell anyone?" Konoka clutch her hair, her head hurting from where her brother hit him. Takara hold on to Konoka, making sure they both won't fall.

Naruto didn't say anything, but then he unwilling nod, making Konoka sigh out of relief. They went to Konoka's room and Sora patch them up, because Naruto didn't know how to use the band-aids and Sora was from the girls time.

After a while, they went back to the living room, cleaning up the mess from last night. After they were finally done, they were resting on the big couch.

"I know! Let's go skating!" Takara suggested, she heard Konoka moan, but saw her smile.

"That's a great idea!" Konoka got up and went to get her bag. She came back with four pairs of skates, and she grabbed everyone and went outside.

"Mom! We're going to the park and do stuff!" Konoka yelled in the house, and heard her mom replied.

"Bye Mrs!" Takara bellowed running out.

They ride the bus this time to the park, because Takara didn't want to see Yuko so early. But getting on the bus was a hard thing to do...

* * *

"Naruto! Come on!" Takara was on the bus, pulling Naruto by the hand. 

"What is this thing?" Naruto was holding the doors, trying not to go on the bus.

"Naruto-kun! Before the bus driver gets mad!" Konoka was trying to push Naruto into the bus.

"Why do we have to go on?" Naruto shouted again. Sora was right behind them, laughing at the sight.

"Lets walk instead guys, Naruto won't move." Sora manage to say, before laughing again. The girls let Naruto go, making him fall backwards.

"I suppose..." Konoka thought, helping Naruto get up.

"Fine, we'll walk to the park!" Takara snarled, getting off the bus. Takara huffed angrily, and they started walking to the park.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked Konoka, she started giggling, he was too much.

"It's called a bus, it moves people around the place, where ever you want you go. Why didn't you want to go on?" Konoka started laughing quietly. Sora was snickering right next to Konoka.

"It was weird looking, plus it made a loud sound that didn't sound good." Naruto looked away when Konoka and Sora laughed harder.

"That loud sound it called an engine Naruto. It's what moves the bus all around." Sora explain, earning a 'thank you' look from Konoka.

Konoka walked over to Takara, putting her arms around her neck.

"What's the matter Takara?' Konoka said in a sing song voice, making Takara snarl at her.

"Naruto is so difficult, I swear I was ready to push him to the ground." Takara sighed, hoping Konoka would let her neck go.

"This is all new to him Takara, give him time, have fun teaching him stuff." Konoka suggested to Takara, earning a slight smile.

"Fine..." Konoka let go of Takara, sighing.

"Hey Sora, what's an engine?" Naruto face was filled with confusement, Sora sigh. Getting to the park it gonna take a long time.

* * *

"Takara help!" Naruto grabbed on Takara's shirt and they both fell down. 

"Ouch!" Takara sat up, rubbing her head, Naruto was rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry Takara..." Naruto tried to get up, but fell backwards this time, making Takara laugh. Takara got up and carefuly pulled Naruto up. Naruto was clinging on to Takara like she was his life.

"Naruto like this. Don't put you feet together, and you slowly go forward." Takara explain, hoping it would work.

Naruto let go of Takara and tried moving forward, he smiled.

"Hey thanks Takara!" Naruto turned his head around, smiling at Takara. He didn't see that they were on a hill and Naruto was going down, picking up pace. Naruto started shouting, it was really steep.

Sora quickly dash to Naruto, and push him on the grass while he skated down the hill. Takara skated to Naruto and picked him up, taking him to the other side of the hill.

"Wow, nice save Sora!" Konoka clapped, Sora took a bow.

"Hey Konoka, wanna race?" Sora ask her, watching a devilish smile appear on her face.

"You're on!" Konoka started raceing down the sidewalk, Sora right next to her. They kept skating till Takara couldn't see them anymore.

"Naruto, can you not worry in this world, if something is bad, we won't make you do it. Buses won't hurt you, it's like Yuko's car, but holds more people." Takara and Naruto skated under a tree, more like Naruto clinging on to Takara's shirt and she had to drag him.

"Everything is different to me Takara, plus, it's like it gonna crash or something. Why am I telling you this? No one understands!" Naruto sighed, what's the use telling her?

"I understand Naruto! I felt loney also, but that was before I met Konoka... sorry." Takara muttered, looking at the clouds, and lean on the tree, smiling. Naruto watched her, her hair flying softly in the wind, her eyes match the clear sky, and her smile was pure and innocent.

'She's beautiful! More nicer than Sakura-chan, I bet she can actually fight, and she is like a goddess of beauty.' Naruto was blushing lightly, thinking this must be his special someone. Takara felt his gaze and looked at him. He was shocked, she caught him staring at her.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Takara saw that Naruto was blushing deeper than before. Naruto looked at his skates, muttering something that Takara couldn't heard.

"Huh?" Takara put her hand lightly on his shoulder, trying to look in his eyes.

"I... you... ne... kuso..." Naruto head dropped lower, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Nothing..." Naruto manage to mutter out. Takara was going to say somthing, but then thought it was best not to.

* * *

"You'll never beat me!" Sora yelled behind him, making Konoka glare playfully at him. She collected all her strength and jetted past Sora. 

"Sora, I'm gonna beat you! Looks like I'm gonna-" Konoka wasn't looking were she was going, and she was heading right for the pond. She turned her head and gasped, she tried to stop but she was too late. She was about to fall into the pond, when Sora grabbed her hand.

"Looks like I saved you Konoka!" Sora smiled, making Konoka glare playfully at him again. Sora pulled her up and tried to make sure she was okay, not letting go of her hand.

"Sora-kun, i'm fine..." Konoka was blushing, a cute shade of red was over her face again. Sora stood up and smile, still not letting go.

"You sure? You look red, is it hot?" Sora was getting closer to her face, trying to study her, this action made Konoka blush even deeper.

'Because your near me and you're holding my hand.' Konoka thought, but quickly recovered.

"Come on Sora-kun, were're not done racing!" Konoka pulled Sora so they were lined up.

"Go!" Sora and Konoka continue their race, Sora in the lead.

* * *

"Look! Here they come!" Takara and Naruto was still resting on the tree, watching Sora beating Konoka. Takara ran up and made a finish line quickly. Sora almost crash into Takara, but Konoka manage to pass him, pulling Takara with her to the tree. 

"Ne... Sora-kun (pant), I beat (pant) you!" Konoka fell down right next to Naruto, resting her head on the tree, panting.

"No! (pant) It was (pant) a tie!" Sora fell next to her, leaning on the tree. Konoka rest her head on Sora's shoulders, they started laughing.

"Fine! Do over... some other time!" Konoka rested, watcing the smirk of Takara's face grew bigger with every second passing. Konoka then blush and sat up, making Sora look at her funny.

"Wanna head home? It's almost 4:30... and we gonna head to the beach tomorrow, wanna come?" Konoka chirped, smiling.

"Cool!" Sora sat up, really excited. Konoka was explaining that they were gonna have a party, and they can invite anyone they want.

"What's a beach?" Naruto looked at Takara, who turned her head at once and started snickering madly.

"Takara!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms, this made Konoka turn her head cause all this noise.

"A place where the end of the island meets the ocean, and is really sandy, but with plenty of water that you swim in. And it is a place were you can see fishes!" Konoka explain the best she could, wondering if that was okay.

"You've never been to the beach before Naruto?" Sora looked at the fuming boy that was mad at a hyper Takara.

"No..." Naruto mutter, wondering what happen to Takara, whats the matter of not knowing some thing?

"Then you have to come Naruto!" Konoka jumped up, pulling Sora up with her, earning a sly smile from Takara. Konoka then pulled Takara, who was pulling up Naruto.

* * *

They were half way home, when Konoka remember something. 

"Yushiko is coommiinngg!" Konoka tease, while Sora nuged Takara and ran they both ran, leaving a fuming Takara with a confuse and angry Naruto.

'Yuko, you are the first on my list of kills when I become Hokage!' Naruto was laughing evily to himself, rubbing his hands together, not knowing that Takara was eyeing him, wondering.

* * *

"Hey Konoka, whos Yuko again?" Naruto asked Konoka, making Takara slap her forehead. 


	4. Meet my crazy friends!

Konoka:I'm in a giggling mood for some reason... can't stop laughing... maybe it's because something I read... XD

N e ways, read and review, for those who like this story. Read the authors note at the end, or you might wonder for a while...

* * *

"Takara baby! You okay? Everyone ready?" Yuko waved excitily at the group from his car. Everone was dressed in swim clothes, and had a big bag on each back. 

"Yuko! Thanks again!" Konoka greeted him. Takara had her right arm around Naruto's neck. She was still tired and she couldn't walk for the moment.

'Yuko, now I remember!' Naruto thought angrily. Yuko ran to them and pick up Takara, holding her in his arms.

"What's the matter baby?" Yuko cooed at Takara, not listening to her demands of being put down. Naruto was burning up, if he was fire, he would have burn down the whole island of Japan.

Konoka sense something was wrong with Naruto, and was surprise to see him swipe Takara outta Yuko's arms, snarling at him.

"Didn't you hear her you baka? She said put her down!" Naruto growled at Yuko, Takara didn't make any demands to be put down becuase she was so shocked.

'Wow, he's strong...' Takara started blushing lightly.

'Wow, she's light...' Naruto started blushing also, making Konoka smile and give him a thumbs up, with didn't go unnoticed by Sora, making Sora smile.

Yuko head was hanging, he was slightly shaking. Everyone thought he was crying, but then his head jerked up and he started laughing really hard.

'I think he just snapped...' Naruto and Takara thought, watching as Yuko was trying to calm himself down.

"OH man! Takara, I knew you were beautiful, knowing that boys are going to swarm over you! Even Naruto is still holding on to you!" Yuko told them before he started laughing again. But then he stopped as fast as he just started. He walked over, holding Naruto's chin with his hand.

"I...don't mind having a little opponent." Yuko whisper in a deadly tone, making Naruto flinch, glaring at Yuko.

"Guys?" Sora broke the boys death glare showdown, pointing to the car. "Don't we have to go?" Sora pulled Konoka and Naruto to the car, Yuko following them. As soon as they reach the car, Naruto put Takara down, muttering 'sorry' so that only she could hear. Everyone sat in the back except for Sora. Konoka was sitting in the middle of her friends, wondering why they are both quite, but she did see them both blushing deep red.

'Why didn't Naruto put me down till we came to the car?' Takara blush deeper, watching the cars pass by.

'Darn that Yuko! I'm gonna win no matter what! Wait, does Takara even like me?' Naruto took a glance at Takara, to find a smiling Konoka and Takara watching the clouds now. Naruto turned his head, staring at his shoes.

* * *

"Yuko, you're coming later, right?" Konoka looked at him with pleding eyes, while Naruto was glaring at his shoes, standing next to Sora, Takara right next to Konoka, looking at the waves. "Yeah, just gotta meet someone. See ya later Takara baby!" with that, Yuko waved and drove away. 

"Konoka, Takara!" a black and red bangs hair girl and a jet black hair boy happily waved at them, smiling.

"Kimo! Yumi!" Konoka playfully tackle Kimo, hugging him and Yunami, Takara just waved.

"It's been so long! Sora, Naruto, meet my crazy friends!" Konoka let go of Kimo, fixing her short swim pants Yumi smacks Konoka on the back of her head, which is Takara's job.

"Yeah! Hey, whos that?" Yumi pointed to Sora, her other arm around Takara's neck.

"This is Sora and Naruto!" Konoka happily repiled, glad her friends don't play or watch any anime. Yumi walked over to Sora, and study him.

"You're cute!" Yumi said out loud, making Sora blush.

"Err...thanks?" Sora looked at Konoka, who was to talking to Kimo, to busy to find out that her friend was hitting on him. To Sora's relief, Yumi happily ran to her other friends and brought everyone to them.

"I like your whiskers, what are you, a cat?" Naruto turned around angrily to find himself face-to-face with a smirking boy. He was skinny but strong looking, making Naruto feel small. Konoka turned her head and hug the very same boy.

"Suko-kun! I miss you!" Konoka was hanging on to the boy by his neck, he was taller by a few inchs.

"I miss you too Konoka, and for the last time, my name is Sukomo, not Suko-kun." Sukomo smile nicely to Konoka, making Naruto mad.

"You baka! I'm not a cat. The reason I have these is-" Konoka quickly let go of Suko's neck and covered Naruto's mouth.

"Because Takara likes it!" Konoka answer for him, sighing when Sukomo nodded, even if he had a weird look in his eyes. Konoka let go of Naruto, giving Suko another hug, and talked with all friends. Pain reached in Naruto's heart when he saw Takara talking with the other girls, laughing and smiling happily.

Sora started talking with Sukomo, then they laugh. Naruto was mad, all the girls eyes were on Sora, not noticing a girl was right behind him, blushing.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm Hitsumi... wanna hang out?" the girl blush even more when Naruto nodded. She had long black hair with purple bangs, giving her a loveable look.

'She reminds me of Hinata... just that Hinata is shyer...' Naruto spotted that everyone was heading to the playground. He grabbed Hitsumi's hand and ran with her running right behind him.

* * *

"Hitsumi, this looks like lots of fun!" Naruto was watching Hitsumi, who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, her arms hanging. Naruto grabbed a bar and started swinging, his legs kicking the air, trying to do what Hitsumi was doing. 

"Naruto, your legs are kinda short..." Sora snicker and Hitsumi giggle, watching him still trying to hang upside down. Naruto snarl at them, making Hitsumi giggle even more.

"Hitsumi, not helping!" Naruto growled, before his hands slip and he hit something soft, someone's arms.

"You're clumsy, you know that?" Naruto looked up to find a boy, grinning like a manic. He had his long messy red hair tied in a messy ponytail, a bandage right over his left eye, and he even had his right arm bandaged, like how his friend Neji's arm was.

"Tetsunosuke, your here!" Hitsumi blushed when he looked at her, swinging herself and sat on the monkeybars, watching them.

"Hitsumi, of course i'll be here! I heard there'll be b-b-q!" Tetsunosuke put Naruto down, dusting himself off.

"I'm Naruto Uzakami!" Naruto smiled, thanking Tetsunosuke for catching him. Konoka ran over, tackling the newcomer.

"Tetsu! I miss you! Can't believe you can back from Hawaii before school started! How was it?" Tetsu hug her, smiling at the girl holding on to him tight. She was like a little girl holding on to her boyfriend.

"Konoka! How you've been? It was boring, no friends around. I missed you so badly!" Tetsu let go of Konoka, his arm around her waist, holding her.

"Naruto, Sora, this is my friend Tetsu! He lives right next door, so he was my first childhood friend!" Konoka happily told them. Sora was slightly mad, watching Tetsu hug Konoka before he left to find a drink. Konoka started climbing with them, hanging upside down by one leg, next to where Hitsumi was sitting.

"He your boyfriend or something?" Naruto ask her. Konoka's leg slip off the bar, but Hitsumi grabbed on to her hand, her face full of worry.

"No!" Konoka shouted at Naruto, blushing deep red. Konoka pulled herself up and sat next to Hitsumi, thanking her.

"Tetsu is her dear friend, but Konoka doesn't have a boyfriend." Hitsumi told Naruto, making Sora sigh.

"Guys! We gonna go to the water, wanna come?" Kimo shouted. Hitsumi and Konoka jumped down, giggling excitely, Naruto swing and jumped next to the girls, while Sora just walked down, following Konoka.

Takara was already in the ocean, waiting impatiently for her friends. Konoka just jumped in, pulling Hitsumi with her. Naruto and Sora was standing on the beach, watching them. Takara and Yumi both saw them and they both grabbed the boys, pulling them into the water. Konoka and Hitsumi was running around, splashing water at Tetsu and Sukomo, who just won't leave them alone.

Hitsumi was running away from Tetsu, who was right behind her, dumping water on her with a bucket. Hitsumi then tripped over seaweed, she was waving her arms all over the place, and out of instinct, she grabbed Tetsu and they both fell down. When they got up to breath, Hitsumi said sorry and they both laugh.

Then a bunch of seaweed few in Tetsu's face, making him spit some out of his mouth and watch what was happening not to far from them.

Yumi, Takara, Konoka, and Kimiko was on one team, while Naruto, Suko, Kimo, and Sora was on another. Everyone had a evil smile on their faces, holding seaweed in their hands.

"Seaweed fight!" Yumi shouted, throwing a bunch of seaweed at Suko, he caught it and threw it back, hitting her in the face. Kimo threw a bunch at Yumi, but Kimiko somehow kick it back at him.

"Bullseye!" Kimiko laugh, watching Suko wipe it off, growling. Takara ran slowly in the water, throwing seaweed at Sora, then tackling him when she miss, laughing when they come up for breath. Tetsu join the boys, but Hitsumi was watching in shocked at what they were doing.

"Please don't throw the animals!" she was watching Suko, who was throwing a bubulate (long gross black thing that lives, somehow...) at the girls, making them scream and spread apart. Suko was laughing evily, almost swallowing the seaweed that Konoka threw, making her freak out and run to him, making sure he was okay (cause seaweed don't taste good you know!).

Naruto threw seaweed in Yumi's hair, making her freak out and dunk underwater, messing her hair, trying to get every seaweed out. When she appear over the water, Kimiko scream, she looked like Emily Rose from the movie. Kimiko was running, knocking down Sora, hugging him like mad. Yumi got mad and run at them, making Kimiko threw all the seaweed she could find at her.

When Yumi didn't stop, Kimiko started running away. Takara was so busy laughing, a bubulate was threw to her, landing on her shoulder, freaking her out and tackle a laughing Tetsu, diving under water with him.

* * *

"That was fun!" Naruto shouted out loud, everyone agree, laughing. 

"Don't throw the animals next time!" Hitsumi shouted, everyone agree, wide-eye.

"Your scary when your mad Hitsumi..." Tetsu mutter, looking guilty, it took a long time before the bubulate got off Takara's shoulder, afterallher running around, the girls screaming and trying to pull it off. It sticks on what ever it's holding when it is scared.

"How do you like your b-b-q everyone?" Yumi and Konoka shouted from the b-b-q pit, Yumi waving the tongs around. The fire brust out, burning the food and the girls freak out.

"It's burning! Throw it in the sea!" Konoka threw it on the sand, throwing sand all over it, tring to put it out.

"Oops..." Konoka washed her hands and walked back to her cooking partner, Yumi was smiling sheepishly.

"Let a man show you how it's done. Even a monkey could do this!" Suko walked to them, the girls eyed him with doubt. Suko put some more coal in the pit, making the fire burn everthing that was on the grill. Shouting, they backed off, Yumi started rolling their eyes.

"Should we call a monkey?" Tetsu suggested, everyone laugh and Suko told them to shut up.

"I got it! I'll cook, Suko sit! Konoka help me, Yumi you sit down too!" Takara snarl at them, when he opened his mouth to argue. Suko and Yumi sat down, muttering words. Konoka grabbed the uncooked food and Takara was cooling down the fire. Sora and Tetsu offer to help, and Konoka said yes, nugeding Takara in her sides. Yumi, Suko, Naruto, Hitsumi, Kimo and Kimiko were getting camp ready, putting the tents up and opening the blanket and bringing out the sleeping bags.

* * *

They didn't eat yet, the fire died and had a hard time starting it again. Then later, Yuko came, hugging the life outta Takara until Yumi barked at him to let go. 

"Nii-san! Let go before she dies!" Yuko stopped hugging Takara, but kiss her on the cheek before he let her walk away from him, rubbing her cheek, muttering. Suko whistle with Tetsu and Takara glare at them, daring them to say a word.

"Since when did you and Yuko go out Takara?" Kimiko tease, and laughed when Takara tried to jump and kill her, but was held back by Konoka, laughing. Takara was swinging her arms around, trying to kill Kimiko

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Takara yelled, clawing at Kimiko's direction.

"Oh, I think Kimiko was jealous!" Tetsu laughed, pointing at a blushing Kimiko. Takara stopped clawing the air and started laughing like mad.

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" Kimiko scream, pointing at Tetsu. Kimiko was gonna kill Tetsu, but Naruto and Yumi had to hold her back. Everyone laugh and Konoka had to hold Takara arm-lock style, and Yumi was doing the same to Kimiko. Naruto was laughing like mad, holding on to Sora for surport.

"Takara, you gotta calm down!" Naruto manage to say, before he started laughing again. Sora agree before he join Naruto in the laughter.

* * *

After Takara and Kimiko calm down, they ate when Yuko was done cooking for them (Konoka was too busy holding Takara down...), they were around a campfire, making s'mores, they were done setting up camp. 

Then Suko had a idea, they could play spin the bottle, which made Yumi (who was right next to him) slap him on the back of his head, but they all agree. Hitsumi was blushing like mad when Tetsu gave the bottle to Kimiko.

"Okay, who ever spins the bottle, the same gender has to move away. Then the person who got kiss, has to either spins it next, or pick a person to take a turn. Oh, you have to kiss on the lips, no fair on the cheek!" Kimiko was holding the bottle, spining it in her hand, in a teaseing sort of way.

"How do you know how to play Kimiko?" Suko laughed when Kimiko blush, muttering something about a party in the sixth grade.

"Never mind that! Let's play!" Yumi threw her hands up in excitement. Everone looked around, wondering who would go first.

"I... I'll go!" Hitsumi mutter, blushing brightly when all the girls started grinning like mad.

"I-I-I m-mean!" Hitsumi suttered, but then Takara made her sit down, grinning and all the girl backed off, making her looked around, blushing deeper than before. The boys sat down, grinning.

"Go on Hitsumi, spin!" Suko started snickering. Hitsumi spin it, all the girls right behind her, getting closer every time it point back it her. By the time it stopped, the girls all fell down, expect for Takara and Konoka, who giggle at who it was pointing to.

"Cool! Me first boys!" Tetsu smile, walking over to Hitsumi, puting his arms around her,and his lips found her's, making her squeak. The boys cheer on and the girls giggle. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds, before Hitsumi wiggle in his arms, begging to be released. Tetsu let go and smile, making Hitsumi blushed all the way to her ears. Hitsumi glare at the girls, an evil smile appear on her face. The girls understood and they tried hiding behind each other, untill Kimiko was in front.

"I want Kimiko to go next!" Hitsumi walked to the girls and she pushed a blushing Kimiko. She sat down and looked at the boys, smiling. She spin it hard, it took a long time to stop. Naruto... Tetsu... Yuko (glad!)... Sora... untill it finally stopped at... Suko.

"Ehh?" Kimiko fell backwards into the sand and the girls started laughing hard, helping her up. Suko walked over to her, the boys hooting and the girls giggling again. Suko mutter something like a sorry and he kissed her. It lasted for only two seconds before she pushed him away, breathing deeply, gasping for breaths.

"You're crazy! I'm gonna barf!" Kimiko spitted on the sand, Suko was grinning.

"Come on, you know you liked it!" Kimiko tackle him, they both started laughing in the sand, pushing each other down and trying to get up.

"I want Sora to spin it!" Kimiko manage to gasp before she was pushed down again. Sora was looking around, wondering what to do. He never kiss a girl before, except for Kairi when they were little, but that was on the cheek! Yumi sat down all excited that it was his turn. Tetsu and to pin Suko to the ground to Kimiko could join them. The rest of the girls all gingerly sat down, not looking at him in the eye. Konoka and Takara gave him a thumbs up. He smile weakly and spin it, his and all the girls eyes watching it.

Konoka... Kimiko... Yumi... Takara... Hitsumi... Konoka. Sora looked up at Konoka blushing like mad.

"Oh..." Konoka mutter before Sora walked up to her, passing a fumeing Yumi, and a smirking Takara, and the giggling Kimiko and Hitsumi. Sora put his arms on Konoka's hips, while she put her arms around his neck, blushing a cute color of pink. He pulled her closer, and they started kissing. The girls where all giggling (except for Yumi), and the boys were all whislting, cheering Sora on (except for Suko). It lasted for ten seconds, breaking a new record. Konoka pulled away, blushing, letting go of Sora. Sora smile and hugged her, letting her go, and Konoka went to her best friend, and she was grinning like mad.

"Ehh Sora!" Tetsu whistle, making Sora blush, sitting down again in his spot.

"Konoka, who do you want to go next?" Hitsumi question. Konoka who couldn't talk, pointed to Naruto, who stopped laughing instantly. The boys pushed him down, and Sora got up, grinning at him.

Naruto spin it, eyeing the thing as it spin around and around.

Kimiko... Takara... Hitsumi... Yumi... Konoka... Kimiko... Takara. Naruto looked at her, mouthing that he didn't know what to do. Takara sigh and walked over to Naruto, she sat on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to her's. The kiss only lasted for ten seconds, just like Konoka's. Takara let go, got off and walked away. She turned her head and blew a kiss.

"Ehh Takara! You player!" Kimiko tease, the girls laugh and she just shrug her shoulders, smiling.

* * *

After they were done playing, they were still roasting and making s'mores. Yumi had brought out her favorite doll, that was a little angel with wings that she got for valentine's day, and showed it to Hitsumi 

"So you guys are brothers and sisters?" Naruto asked, munching on a s'more, sticking another marshmallow on his stick and started roasting it, the stick in his right hand. He pointed to Yumi who turn her head.

"Yes." Yumi barked, snarling at her brother, Yuko snarl back.

"Who knows a good scary story?" Kimiko shouted, the fire lighted up her face.

"SWEET! Me!" Naruto waved his stick in the air, back and forth excitly. The marshmallow flew off, flying into the woods.

"OK! Go Naruto!" Kimiko sat down next to Hitsumi, smiling. Suko and Tetsu was listening closly, while Kimo was munching, Kimiko and Hitsumi were wide eye with waiting, and Konoka and Takara were sitting next to Naruto and Sora, waiting. Yumi and Yuko were next to Naruto, still snarling at each other.

"One day, a guy was working hard in his lawn. He wanted a drink so he goes into his own home. He saw a glass of coke and shrug his shoulders and started drinking. But when he was done, he knew something was wrong, but was to late. Inside the glass... was... A ROACH!" Naruto shouted, Kimiko and Hitsumi scream, hugging each other, Takara started laughing and Konoka spit out the marshmallow that she was eating at the time, looking disgusted. Sora snicker with Tetsu and Suko, while Kimo spit out his s'more. Yuko was laughing like a manic, while Yumi smack Naruto on the back of his head.

"That's just gross Naruto!" Yumi shouted, making Naruto clucth his head in pain, man that girl is strong. Tetsu stopped snickering and wanted to go next. Yumi said she had to go to the bathroom.

"One day, they where holding a dance at a school, a boy named Aka (yes I know it means red people...)was going. He walks to school everyday, so he didn't wanted to take the car tonight, because it was a beautiful night. While he was walking, he saw another student walking to him. 'Maybe she's going to the school dance also?' he asked himself, and started waiting for her." Tetsu stopped, smiling because the faces of Kimiko and Hitsumi were priceless.

"When she was near, Aka found out it was his old class mate, she was wearing a beautiful short dress, and her long hair flying in the wind. He saw who it was and was going to say 'Hi Misuti', but then he remember that she died last year. He turned around and started walking away quickly, trying to get away from her. But Misuti kept following in him. He walked even faster, but she still follow him. When he reached the school, he tried to lose her in the crowd, but she still follow him were ever he went." Tetsu stopped for a while, taking a drink. Kimiko took a nervous glance at the woods behind Konoka and Sora.

"When he was corner, she went to close too him, that her ghostly skin brush his own skin. She looked in his eye and he looked back. 'Hello Aka,' and she disappear, Aka was creeped out, but then whisper 'Hi Misuti'." Tetsu looked at Hitsumi and Kimiko, where hugging each other so tight, their hands were white. Takara, Sora, Naruto, Kimo, Suko and Konoka looked unfaze. Yuko was chewing on a s'more, crossing his arms.

"Nice story. Do any of you guys know what's taking Yumi so long?" Yuko looked in the direction of the girls bathroom. Hitsumi looks up into the forest and saw--!

"EEKKKK!" Hitsumi scream, falling backwards, pointing to the forest. Everyone turned their heads to find a girl with long black hair flying in the wind, her white dress glowing in the darkness.

"It's Misuti!" Kimiko screamed. Konoka and Takara were lost for words, Sora and Naruto's eyes were wide-eye in confuse and in fear, Yuko turned his head quickly around, Tetsu mouth was hanging and Suko was dumbstruck.

The ghost held out her hand, holding something that look oddly familiar to Hitsumi.

"It's Yumi's doll!" Hitsumi pointed again to the ghost figure. Yuko ran to the ghost, tackling it to the bushes, making Kimiko and Hitsumi scream.

When Yuko finally stood up, he was walking away from the figure, muttering something about 'baka people' and such. The ghost stood up... laughing.

"You guys fell for it!" Tetsu was laughing like a manic, falling backwards into the sand.

"Huh?..." everyone but Yuko and Tetsuwas confused. The ghost stumble to them, laughing realy hard that tears are streaming down her face.

"Oh god! Man you guys are easy to fool!" Yumi spin in her dress, the bottem was flying up, showing her sleeping clothes underneath. Takara started laughing, Naruto chuckle nervously, Sora and Suko didn't move at all, Hitsumi and Kimiko were shaking like crazy, and Konoka was hiding her face.

"God that was good!" Takara calm down, Yumi slip off the dress, throwing it to Tetsu. He caught it, smiling, then he sat up, shaking his shirt and everyone saw sand falling off.

"How's that for a scary story?" Tetsu faced Kimiko, who face was white.

"That... was good... Tetsu." Kimiko took a deep breath, trying to make Hitsumi let go of her. Takara giggle and walked over, pulling Hitsumi off Kimiko, but instead, Hitsumi cling onto Takara. Takara dragged her back to Konoka, who tried to calm her down.

"Think that good for tonight. I think some of us can't handle anymore..." Tetsu nodded, he bend next to Hitsumi, trying to calm her down and tell her it's ok. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, she looked at it and smile weakly.

"T-thanks f-for the s-story Tetsu..." Hitsumi whisper, taking his hand and he pulled her up. Tetsu started walking to the woods, and Hitsumi followed, clinging onto him for her dear life. Kimiko watch them disappear into the forest, a evil smile appear.

"Anyway, get in you tents!" Yumi told the boys, pointing to the boys tent. Kimiko walk over to her and started whispering something in her ears. They both had an evil smile, looking at the woods.

Everyone went into the tents that they were going to share. Sora was staring at the fire, Yumi and Konoka noticed. Yumi instantley ran to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Sora-kun! What's the matter?" Yumi was holding on to his neck, and Sora seem to mind.

"Nothing, can you let go, you're hurting me..." Sora mutter, Yumi frown and went away, crawling into the girls tent. Konoka whisper to Takara and she went to Sora, sitting next to him. Takara smile watching the sight, sitting next to a tree near the girls tent. Naruto sat next to her, smiling at her.

"Sora, are you okay?" Konoka saw that he had a distant look on his face. Sora snap out of his trance and face Konoka, smiling.

"Yeah. You need something?" Sora asked, Konoka blush lightly.

"I was wondering, are you happy here in Japan?" Konoka was worried if her friends were happy, or hiding their feelings.

"Yeah, it's great here. You and your friends are sweet and fun!" Sora stood up, pulling Konoka up with him. Konoka then saw him smile a true smile. Konoka hug him, whisping in his ear.

"Sora, if you ever need anything, just ask anyone of us, we'll happily help." Konoka let Sora out of her arms, walked over to the tents, turn around and wave night. Sora was confuse, but then he smile and went insid the boys tent.

"Aww, that was sweet, right Naruchan?" Takara looked at Naruto, who was looking at his toes, licking his finger with a bit of marshmallow on it.

"It's ok... Konoka seems to like Sora."

"Yeah..."

"Are they going out?"

"No..."

"Oh..." the conversation wasn't going anywere, and everyone was gone. Takara gave Naruto a quick kiss and quickly went to the girls tent, waving to a shock boy.

"Night Naruto. See you." Takara blew a kiss and disappear in the tent. Naruto touch his lips and blush, he stood up and walk into the boys tent, the boys watching him enter. Naruto bumped into someone and looked up to see a smiling Kimo.

"What is this? Naruto is blushing?" Suko and Kimo snicker, Sora turned his head to find Naruto talking to the boys, arguing about something.

"Do you know why Tetsu is not back yet?" Yuko asked Sora, poking him on his sides when he didn't answer.

"Ehh? Oh! Dunno Yuko, sorry bout that, spaced out." it was true, Hitsumi and Tetsu didn't come back yet, and Yuko was starting to worry about the shy girl.

"Yeah, you guys know what's Tetsus doing?" Suko looked at them, he looked bored and lazy.

"Why don't you just ask me?" the boys turn their heads to find Tetsu, crawling into the tent. He looked up, smiling like a idiot.

"Watcha been doing with the shy one?" Kimo had an evil and knowing grin on his face, making Tetsu chuckle.

"Oh, do you really wanna know?" Tetsu looked evil for a moment, but then laugh in a friendly matter. No one answer, so he took it as a no and went to sleep.

"We should all go to sleep now. Night!" Yuko yawn and plop down on his sleeping bag. All the other boys shrug and lay on their sleeping bags.

* * *

At the girls tent: 

Hitsumi was pin to the sleeping bag by Yumi, she and Kimiko smile. Konoka and Takara couldn't do anything, just watch in the back, praying that Hitsumi will still be in one piece when they were done.

"I'm telling the truth! Tetsu just showed me a pond with Koi in it!" Hitsumi wiggle.

'How can a girl likeHitsumi live with friends like us... or even with them? Or even live another day?' Takara sigh, Yumi and Kimiko could be killers.

"Come on guys, let her be." Konoka spoke, looking over her book.

"Then tell us what went between you and Sora?" Yumi turn her head slowly, giving her a creeply look.

"Nothing, just me helping a friend." Konoka wave her hand and the next thing Yumi knew, Hitsumi was behind Konoka, shivering.

"Come on, you know you guys can be scary sometimes." Takara threw a popcorn in the air, and caught it with her mouth.

"Fine, night guys!"

'Some way to have a sleepover...' Hitsumi calm down, and Konoka hugged her night.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for you!" Konoka gave her one of her warmer smiles, making Hitsumi smile.

"Thanks..."

* * *

Konoka a.k.a: hmmm... how it go... i think... this chap bite and you all know it! A bad way to end it, but poor Hitsumi, her friends are scary! 

Just review... because I think I won't update it... cause people arn't reviewing...

Thanks you... for what I think is the last time...


	5. Lets play a game!

Barako: I'm sorry that it took sooooo long just to update this story... I hope this is okay... kinda like a filler chappie...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's POV:

"Naruto… WAKE UP!" I jump up out of my sleeping bag, right onto the ground. Okay… who ever shouted into my ear will perish for waking me so early in the morning. I sit up and rub my eyes, finding Suko right in my face. "Man Naruto! Wake up you cat!" Suko yells again.

"Quit shouting you baboon!" Suko then tackles me, and we wrestle till Kimo walk lazily over to us and pulled us apart. I gave him a bruise! Hah!

"You guys… we're gonna miss breakfast…" Kimo then pulls us up, literally outside by our collar, not noticing that he was choking us. When he finally releases us, I started coughing. I look up when I felt someone places their hand on my back and I saw Takara through my tear-cover eyes.

"Naruto… are you--" Takara cover her mouth and then yawn, tears filling her eyes too, making me laugh a bit. "All right?" Takara wipe her tears away, grinning at Naruto. "Come on, let's eat." Takara then pulls my shirt up, pulling me to the table and I plop down in the middle of Sora and her. I looked at her hair and it was messy, but somehow manages to be tied in a ponytail. When I looked around, everyone had messy hair, but when I looked at Sora right next to me, I couldn't help laughing!

His hair was the messiest, sticking out in every direction. He looked like someone that was dunk into water, shook his hair back and forth quickly and dried with a blow hair dryer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NORMAL POV:

"S-Sora! You -_laugh_- look like a weirdo!" Naruto gasps before falling on a giggling Takara, she was holding it in ever since she saw Sora's head come out of the tent, hair first. She thought that Bigfoot visited them last night. But when she saw Kimiko go up to him and pull him out, Takara saw Sora's tired face and snicker.

"NARUTO! That's rude and mean!" Yumi shouted from the other end of the table, pointing her fork at Naruto. Hitsumi then places a plate in front of Naruto, blushing lightly when he thank her, flashing the Uzamaki fox trade smile.

"I don't think of him as a weirdo, this morning I thought he was Bigfoot that came to take some of our food!" Kumo happily said, watching a pout come on Sora's face.

"I thought the same time too!" Takara held her side, laughing her head off with Naruto.

"Guys! Enough laughing! If I remember Takara, you once woke up--" Takara instantly ran to Konoka and cover her mouth, for their friend to only hear some muffle words and a loud 'Hmph' from Konoka.

Konoka cross her arms and sighs at her friend, whose hand was still over her mouth. Only did Naruto notice that Konoka was standing next to the b-b-q pit, trying to cook some brown things over a pan that someone brought over. She had a chopstick in her right hand and was currently using it to swat Takara's hand from her mouth.

"T-Takara! –Swat- Okay! Fine! I won't tell… for now…" Konoka smile in a knowing way, making Takara fidget the entire time she was cooking for the group.

'Naruto, Takara, Suko, Kimo, Yumi, Kimiko, Konoka, Hitsumi… wait… who's missing? Oh yeah! That Tetsu boy and Yuko! Wonder if they are STILL asleep…' Sora was looking around the table until he saw something move in the boys' tents. Sora then heard one of the two boys' curses and heard a loud 'thump' before the other one woke up.

"We gotta hurry! Suko might eat all the food!"

"I resent that!" Suko shouted, throwing his spork when Tetsu's grinning face appears from inside the tent. Tetsu's face disappears and a few minutes later, Yuko bounce outside and rushed over to Takara, like a lonely sad puppy that found his kid master.

"Takara-baby! Morning!" Yuko hugged Takara, much to her dislike. She hated peppy people in the morning, which was mostly Konoka's fault. She was once so hyper in 3 in the morning, that it drove Takara crazy, so she had to shut her in the closet, but she still heard her 'friend' even when she was across the room, under two thick blankets and some earplugs and under a think pillow.

"Morning..." Takara grumble. Yumi had to detach her older brother from Takara before the girl suffocates from the tight grip.

"Yuko! She's gonna die if you keep doing this in the morning!" Yumi manage to pull him off by pulling his ear, dragging him to the other side. This is how the table was like:

Yuko across Tetsu

Yumi across Takara

Suko across Naruto

Hitsumi across Sora

Kimiko will be across Konoka when she is done cooking.

Kimo is across no one, but he likes it that way… more room…

"So… you guys wanna be like adults and talk all day… or play a game?" Konoka asked them as she placed a plate of bacon in the middle of the stone table, then a container with a lot of rice in it. Some packs of soy sauce and ketchup were in the rice container.

"Play a game! DUH!" Suko said plainly, making the boys laugh and Konoka smile a bit while she raises an eye brow. Naruto didn't know what soy sauce was so Takara had to help him, putting it only on one side of his rice.

"Okay… what game?" Kimiko asked, taking a bite of bacon followed by rice. Naruto grabbed a chopstick and carefully tried the bacon, and then the next thing anyone knew was that he was wolfing it all down. Lucky Konoka cooked a lot.

"Hmm… we played every game created by us Japan kids… so lets ask Naruto or Sora!"

"I didn't play games when I was little… I played pranks…"

"We did play hide-and-seek and tag when I was little…"

"Tag? That sounds like the thing in the back of the shirt…" Suko told them with a stuffed mouth, swallowing it and then taking a huge gulp of water.

"I heard of it once… some American kids were talking about it… running around and tagging each other…" Kimo told them in a bored voice.

Sora then explains the game to them, afterwards, even Yuko wanted to try.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Micky-micky mouse, build your house… how many bricks do you need?" Yumi asked Kimiko, while trying to find out who will be it. It was only Kimiko and Naruto, and Kimiko didn't want to be it so-

"2!"

"1…2… Naruto's it! Naruto's it! Run!" everyone ran away from Naruto who crossed his arms and frown. Why him! He then turned around and covered his eyes, but taking a peek and watched a bit of where people were hiding.

"No peeking!" Kimiko shouted and Naruto growled. 'How'd she know? I'm gonna need help…' Naruto grinned and clap his hands together. 'Shadow clone jutsu!' ten Naruto appears and all of them grinned. "Come out come out were ever you are!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No one can find me here…" Kimiko giggled until she saw two Naruto's walking past her bush and she gasped. "Nani? Two Narutos'? That is so not-EEEEEEEEEK!" something grabbed Kimiko's legs making her scream. She turned around to find Naruto's hands on her ankles, grinning his fox trade smile.

"Got'cha!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Hitsumi… you okay?" Yuko asked Hitsumi who was right next to him, breathing in short, and weak gasps.

"Y-yes Yuko… I-I'm just worried that N-Naruto-kun will find us…" Hitsumi whisper, she then backed up unto only a bit of her jacket was poking out of the bush.

"Just hang tight and I'll save you!" Yuko faced Hitsumi to find her gone. "Hitsumi?"

"EEEEEE!" Yuko abruptly stood up, looking around the area to find Hitsumi handing upside down under a tree trunk, a rope wrapped around her foot firmly. Her face was flushed and she was trying franticly trying to keep her shirt from revealing what was underneath. "Y-Y-Yuko-kun! N-Naruto-kun is here!"

"Wha?" Yuko heard rustling of leaves above him, he looked above himself and saw a orange blur flying right over him.

"GOT'CHA!" Naruto happily shouted, collapsing on top of Yuko, forcefully bringing him down. "Alright! Just Suko and Tetsu to go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How did Naruto catch you?" Yumi asked Takara who rubbed behind her head, giggling nervously.

"He chased me and I ran on top of a net, and then I was hanging in the air… like he was hunting me or something… you?"

"He dumped honey on me and bees chased me into the river… and he was waiting on the other side… laughing…" Yumi sweat dropped and Takara was starting to laugh.

"That's nothing! He set up weapons and spears and I walked right in the middle of it!" Suko popped right behind Takara, putting one arm around her neck and slightly lean on her.

"How you survive?" Sora asked, when he saw a smirk on Suko's face, it instantly reminded him of his best friend Riku.

"Easy… I'm a black belt and ninja-in-training…" Suko replied, blowing his nail and smirked again.

"Hello?" Tetsu's head popped out of the bushes and looked relieved to find out he wasn't the only one that was out. "Oh hey guys… I swear… I thought I saw two Narutos…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"GOT'CHA!" Naruto tackled Kimo, and the poor boy thought he felt at least five of Narutos on his back.

"Tch… Troublesome…" Kimo allowed Naruto to drag him to wherever the boy may lead him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Naruto appeared with Kimo behind him, his clothes dirty from being dragged around by the ninja.

"That's no fair! How'd you find us?" Yuko asked Naruto, helping Hitsumi with her leg sore.

"Secret!" Naruto grinned evilly, letting go of Kimo so he can dust himself off.

"No way! I bet you cheated…" Suko told him, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, who just looked shocked.

"Guys… it's just a game…" Hitsumi said and half of the group agreed.

"Yeah… just 'cause you hided in a sucky spot and Naruto found you easy, doesn't mean you gotta act like children…" Tetsu grinned and Yumi and Kimiko frowned.

"How he find you?"

"I was moving around, and when he saw me, I ran… but then he tackled me… and I swear I saw two of him…"

"Like you are to talk…"

"Two Narutos? Not possible…" Takara and Konoka looked at Naruto, who was happily grinning. Takara whipser 'thanks' to the gods that her friends didn't see anything and Konoka rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bye guys… see you around school…" Kimiko happily told the group, Yumi and Kimiko hoped into Kimiko's car, her mother driving her away.

"Whatever! We go cooking at Tetsu's house before school starts!" Suko slapped Tetsu's back and ran, hopping into his car, sticking out his tongue and showing the peace sign, slamming the door afterwards.

"You just wanna mess up the pool again!" Tetsu shouted at the retreating car, seeing Suko roll down the window and stick his tongue and him again.

"Pool?" Naruto asked, he never seen one.

"Nani? Naru-chan doesn't know what a pool is? Hafa! What's the matter with his brain?" Tetsu grinned, Naruto got mad.

"I've never seen one in Konoha!" Naruto shouted, advancing to Tetsu, but never reached him because Sora was holding his jacket's collar.

"Nani? Never mind… I'll tell you later…" Tetsu sighed, hopping into the back of Konoka's truck. Takara happily jumped into the back while Sora and Naruto took their time getting on.

"Party at Takara's house?" Konoka grins at Tetsu who puts his left arm around Konoka's shoulder.

"Yeah! Trash it and leave her to clean up!" Tetsu grinned, blocking a playful slap from Takara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barako: Like I said... something like to fill your time of waiting...


End file.
